Blythe The Bone Crusher Black Belt Baxter
by Mattwurm99
Summary: <html><head></head>The pets realize that Blythe is acting strange, the pet's expect her to come back from school, but one day she doesn't! The pets worry until they find an ad for the Kin'niku Dojo and see that Blythe is a BJJ prodigy! But bad things go down when Pepper sees her old MMA rival Natellie Jenkins and the cat wants her belt back! Now it's Blythe and Pep V.S. Whitney and Nat! Who will win?</html>
1. Chapter 1: The Flyer

It was a regular afternoon at the Littlest Pet Shop, the pets were waiting for Blythe to come home from school.

Russell: Oh man, where's Blythe!? He should be home by now!

Sunil: Maybe she is outside, I shall check...

Sunil walks outside, but a gust of wind blows

Sunil: Gah! Accursed wind!

A piece of paper covers the mongoose's head

Sunil: (Muffled) I can't see! I can't see!

The rest of the pets help Sunil get back in and help release the flyer from his head much like a piece of duck tape to armpit hair

Sunil: Thanks, and OUCH! That is smarts very much hurting! I just hope humans do not do that to the head!

Pepper: What does it say?

Russell: It says, "Come to the Kin'niku Dojo, where for the cost of nothing, we can teach you how to fight like a warrior and a make you a true champion! Ask for Sensai Takahashi for more details!"

Zoe: You don't think Blythe could be there?

Vinnie: Nah, what makes you think that?

Zoe: Well, the girl on the cover looks a lot like Blythe but... I highly doubt she would take tutor-age within the Martial Arts and Close Combat world.

Russell: Huh? Let me see that!

Zoe: Here you go.

Russell looks carefully at the flyer, the girl on it is wearing a blue GI with a black belt, blue eyes, brown hair, pale skin and a headband similar to Blythe's. Russell then realized something... it WAS Blythe!

Russell: OH. MY. GOD!

Zoe: What's wrong?

Russell: It IS Blythe! Why didn't she tell us before?!

Zoe: Well, maybe she was embarrassed to tell us! I mean, I'm sure that she's the only one of us to take part in Close Combat! Right?

Pepper: Um, now that you guys are mentioning it, I-I-I-I... am a bit of an MMA champion... though I'm a little retired now...

Russell: We'll deal with Pepper's MMA career later, for now we need answers from Blythe ASAP! Let's move out!

Minka: But I don't think they allow pets!

Russell: Well, it says here that pets get in free as well! So we won't need to worry! Now it's time to move out!


	2. Chapter 2: The Dojo

The pets arrive at the Kin'niku Dojo and peer through the window

Sunil: Do you see her Russell?

Russell: No, not yet... But I do see someone...

Vinnie: Who is it?

Russell: He looks a little like Digby but...

Zoe: What?! I gotta see this!

Zoe rushes in through the Dojo's pet door to check on Digby

Russell: Well, so much for not getting much attention...

Russell keeps looking until he sees Blythe performing a series of punches and kicks and finishes with a Roundhouse Kick, knocking the dummy down

Pets: Whoa...

Russell: Okay we have got to ask Blythe on what's going on!

The pets head into the Dojo to see a young 14-year old girl with a black belt

Girl: Aw... Hey there little guys...

Russell: Um, anyway... We're looking for our friend Blythe?

Sensai Takahashi: Oh you mean "The Bone Crushing Black Belt"! I'll show you were she is, come now...

Sunil: I don't like this...

Vinnie: Oh relax, what can go wrong?


	3. Chapter 3: The Sparring Match

**Happy Shock-Tober Day 18 Ghouls and Ghoulettes! This chapter is known to be a ZoeXDigby moment. You can truly see them bond well here! Enjoy!**

Pepper: Yeah, I guess your right... Wonder what Zoe's doing?

Zoe sneaks around the dojo until she enters a room where he is wrestling a tougher bigger Bulldog with Zoe thinking that Digby is struggling

Zoe: Oh no! Don't worry Digby, I'll save you!

Zoe then leaps into action and has the bulldog in a wrestling cradle

Zoe: You rotten little meat-head! Get your mangy paws off of my crush!

Bulldog: (Choking) Ack! Tap-out, tap out!

Zoe lets go of him

Zoe: *Pant pant* That should teach you!

Digby: Zoe, what a surprise!

Zoe: Huh? Oh um... H-H-Hey there Digby... D-D-Didn't see ya there!

Digby: Well, you never really told me that you were a wrestler!

Zoe: Huh, me?! (Blushing) Well, my dad thought me a lot when I was young...

Digby: Oh really? How about you and I do a sparring match?

Zoe: (Thinking) This is it Zoe, don't mess this up! (Speaking) S-S-Sure... I would definitely like to do! But I'll warn you, I'm pretty tough!

Digby: Haha, yeah we'll see about that. Okay I'll go easy on you. Okay ready, begin!

The two enter a wrestling stance,they lock up and Zoe hip throws Digby on to the mat

Digby: Whoa! That's impressive!

Zoe: Thanks, like I said before, pretty tough!

Zoe struggles to pin Digby, so instead she puts him in an Arm bar causing Zoe to tap out

Digby: That was a good match! You're pretty strong for a girl.

Zoe: (Blushing) Oh well, I am pretty tough, hehe...

The two look at each other, seeming to get closer at the minute, they are about to kiss but...

Pepper: (off screen) YOU AGAIN?!

Zoe: That sounded like Pepper, gotta go!

Digby: Later, Zoe! (To himself) Pretty strong for a girl? Stupid, stupid, stupid!


	4. Chapter 4: The Black Cat

Zoe rushes to another room to find Pepper acting mad

Zoe: Pepper, what's wrong?!

Pepper: (Points to a black cat) HER!

(Pepper had pointed to a black cat wearing silver and purple MMA Gear with the words TAPOUT on it)

Sunil: I... don't really see what the problem is here...

Pepper: She was the one I had to face to become Champion!

Zoe: So?

Pepper: I'm gonna have a little chat with her...

(She walks up to the black cat)

?: What do you want?

Pepper: Oh I'm sorry, do you not remember me?!

?: No, why should I remem- YOU AGAIN?!

Pepper: Natalie "The Bad Omen" Jenkins... should have know you'd come back for revenge!

Natalie: Pepper "The Furious Fumester" Clark, see my rematch still stands!

Vinnie: How do you two know each other?

Pepper: It was back when I was an MMA Fighter...

(She flashbacks)

Pepper: (Narrating) I was a little bit new to the MMA world, but my coach always told me: "Each fighter has a weakness, find it and you'll be a champ in no time!" With that said, I found all their weak points. Sometimes it's their heads, their feet, their stomach, or even their own neck! I became a champion! And then, came the championship bout.

Announcer: Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to the main event! The Lightweight championship match you've been waiting for! In this corner, going for her 666th Title defense; Fighting out of Bronx, New York, weighing in at 13 pounds 666 wins, 0 losses, 2 draws, all fights won by knockout; The Bad Omen... Natalieeeee "Jinx" Jenkinssssssss!

(Natalie is wearing a silver robe with the words TAPOUT on it and enters the ring, she hangs up her lightweight belt on her side of the ring)

Announcer: And in this corner, we have our newest fighter, also from New York, weighting in at... (Reads the card) Oh, she didn't want me to say, but I'll just let it be 12 pounds. Anyway, with 19 wins, 0 losses, no draws and wins all by knockout. The Furious Fumester, Pepperrrr "Mildred" Clarrrrrkkk!

(Pepper is wearing red and blue robe and walks into the ring, but she seems a bit nervous)

Pepper: Oh man, I don't like this...

Coach: It's okay Pepper, remember, find her weakness.

Pepper: Right, find her weakness. Hope she has one...


End file.
